Conventionally, disposable pull-on wearing articles are known which include a pant-type chassis and an absorbent panel.
For example, a pull-on diaper disclosed in JP 2006-141494 A (PTL 1) includes a cover sheet and an hourglass-shaped liquid-absorbent body. The cover sheet is doubled up in a crotch region so as to form a pant-shaped chassis which resembles trunks wherein the liquid-absorbent body is joined to an inner surface of the cover sheet. Elastics are attached to the cover sheet's concavely cut out portions to define leg-openings of the pull-on diaper along respective peripheries of these portions. The cover sheet includes, in addition, elastics attached to a front waist region and a rear waist region, respectively.